dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Thirsty
Blood Thirsty ' ('Blood Thirst in Dishonored 2) is a passive supernatural ability in Dishonored, its DLCs, Dishonored 2, and Death of the Outsider. It allows the protagonists to build up adrenaline while in combat, which can then be expended to kill enemies in one hit. While Billie Lurk is not a Mark Bearer, she can obtain this ability through a black bonecharm. ''Dishonored'' Tier I - (2 runes (Corvo) / 1 rune (Daud)) With Tier I Blood Thirsty, Corvo Attano and Daud can gain adrenaline by engaging in combat. While adrenaline capacity is full, a powerful fatality move can be performed that kills enemies, regardless of health or blocking status. Doing so will fully drain the stored adrenaline. Tier II - (3 runes) With Tier II Blood Thirsty, Corvo and Daud build up adrenaline faster, and can perform two fatalities, which can be used against multiple enemies within a nearby range. Additionally, the time-limit before adrenaline drains naturally is lengthened. ''Dishonored 2'' Usage tips *Adrenaline refills more quickly immediately after it has drained naturally, so go on the offensive to recharge it if it has just emptied itself. *The double attack does a fixed amount of damage, and will therefore not insta-kill enemies such as the Royal Executioner, unlike the single attack. *Even with Tier II/Greater Blood Thirst, the single attack can still be used by attacking once instead of twice. *Tallboys and Butchers with buzz-saws are vulnerable to Blood Thirsty, although they must be struck in the body for it to have an effect. *Sword swipes during use of the Blood Thirsty ability appears to have a greater range than normal sword swipes, killing enemies that would usually be slightly out of range. *If a double attack is used, there is time in between attacks to use a ranged weapons or supernatural ability. *Attacking Clockwork Soldiers builds adrenaline, though the Clockwork Soldier itself is immune to the attack. *If Corvo has Devouring Swarm and the Carrion Killer bone charm, he can summon and kill the rats to build adrenaline before he goes in to combat. **While Emily and Daud do not have Devouring Swarm, all three characters can also find and kill normal rats. **In Dishonored 2, Carrion Killer also works with bloodflies. This includes the bloodflies summoned with the Bloodfly Swarm upgrade of Shadow Kill, allowing Corvo and Emily to gain adrenaline in combat much faster than usual. *With the Submerged Rage bone charm, Corvo and Emily can charge adrenaline in the water before leaping out and attacking people. *Wolfhounds and gravehounds are affected by Blood Thirsty in the same way as humans are. Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored'' *Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. *Sustained Rage - Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. *Vengeance - Being damaged grants a small amount of adrenaline. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' and The Brigmore Witches *Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. *Sustained Rage - Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. *Vengeance - Adrenaline builds up much faster, but cools down much quicker. ''Dishonored 2'' *Carrion Killer - Killing rats or bloodflies boosts Adrenaline. *Submerged Rage - Gain Adrenaline while underwater. *Vengeance - Taking melee damage from an enemy generates Adrenaline. *Vengeance Trade - Adrenaline accumulates faster, but cools down faster too. ''Death of the Outsider'' *Bloodthirsty - Build up Adrenaline in combat then trigger brutal melee fatalities. Trivia *Blood Thirsty is the only power to change names between Dishonored and Dishonored 2. *When adrenaline reaches a high enough level, the screen changes as though the protagonist is looking through a sepia filter, and parts of it seem to jump around, as though the protagonist's heart is beating strongly. Gallery Blood Thirsty icon.png|Alternate icon. Blood Thirst2.PNG|Blood Thirst icon in Dishonored 2. Adrenaline Burst.png|Adrenaline Burst icon in Dishonored 2. Greater Blood Thirst.png|Greater Blood Thirst icon in Dishonored 2. Corvo Bloodthirsty.jpg|Corvo's Bloodthirsty tutorial. Daud Bloodthirsty.jpg|Daud's Bloodthirsty tutorial. it:Sete di Sangue ru:Жажда крови zh:嗜血 Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities